This training program will be directed by Dr. Edward Riley, with Dr. Sandra Brown being the co- director. It proposes to support a total of two predoctoral and two postdoctoral students in the first year and then four of each type of trainee in years 2-5. The training faculty consists of 17 individuals from the Department of Psychology at SDSU and Department of Psychiatry at UC San Diego. The Joint Doctoral Program of SDSU/UCSD provides a unique opportunity for the training of doctoral students in the Science Practitioner model. This program is guided b, the conviction that a solid foundation in the science of psychology is essential for functioning in all the many roles of the modern clinical psychologist. Further, this scientific core, including the commitment to empirically based knowledge and the development of research skills is regarded to be basic and unique in educating clinical psychologists. The environment for this training is rich with resources, skilled mentors, ample research funding and a collegial atmosphere that encourages collaborative studies. The training is designed to prepare the trainees for careers in academic settings with some specialization within the alcohol research field. This is as varied as adolescent alcohol treatment to fetal alcohol effects, to sleep disturbances following alcohol withdrawal. Predoctoral students will receive didactic training in the behavioral sciences and in alcohol and substance abuse. In the first year they will receive a varied research experience and then focus on a particular aspect of alcohol research but, hopefully, one where faculty can encourage collaboration. The postdoctoral fellows will receive a similar type of varied training with a more individualized approach, tailored to their needs and expectations.